


No solamente un fuego

by InLoveWithManga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithManga/pseuds/InLoveWithManga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poema sobre la relación de Pepper y Tony de que podría ocurrir si ella estaba frustrada y decidió romper con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No solamente un fuego

Estoy terminada con todos de sus juegos  
No estaré solo una de sus fuegos  
Crees que puedes comprar todo con dinero  
Pues todavía puedes besar mi trasero  
Quieres estar como un valiente soldado  
Y no piensas que casi había terminado

 

Le odio  
Me mintió  
El amor no duró  
Está seguro  
Que ya terminó


End file.
